


Doth Suit Me Fine

by CaptainLeBubbles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, arts and crafts, quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: A quiet moment with the Nein.





	Doth Suit Me Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during some vague point after episode 33.
> 
> Title is taken from a verse in The Bellmaker.

It was a good evening. The inn they’d stopped at was small, and cosy, and none of them had been ready for bed so although the remains of their meal had been stacked at the end of the table and their tankards were mostly drained, they had chosen to remain in the tavern rather than retreat to their rooms for a long rest.

At some point Jester had acquired a bag of colorful beads, every shape and size and pattern a bead could be, from a plain dove-grey sphere to a swirling kaleidoscope of color with tapered ends, and another bag of colorful string, and now she was showing Nott how to braid the threads together to make a bracelet with them.

Beside them, Caduceus was explaining to Professor Thaddeus that he wasn’t allowed to eat Sprinkle since Sprinkle was family and you don’t eat family unless they’re already dead. They weren’t really sure whether Professor Thaddeus was taking the entire message in, given the way he kept eying Sprinkle at the other end of the table, but Caduceus assured them that it was fine.

Beau seemed to have gotten involved in the arts and crafts with Jester and Nott; she was carefully plaiting some string together, sprawled in her chair so that her shoulder was just barely brushing against Caleb’s, a warm, surprisingly grounding presence that he found couldn’t bring himself to pull away from.

Not that he’d have had much choice. On his other side sat Fjord, quiet while he carefully cleaned and sharpened a dagger they’d found. His arm was partially flush with Caleb’s, just enough space between them that he could be said not to be crowding, but if Caleb moved away from Beau, he would be moving into Fjord’s space, and defeating the purpose.

Not that he wanted to move. It was surprisingly comfortable here, tucked between the reassuring presence of two of his friends, three more across the table from him, Frumpkin curled in his lap and the rest of their menagerie close at hand. Cosy.  _Content_.

Caleb looked up from his book, rubbed tired eyes and came back from the world within his pages, and a small smile touched his lips.

 _I love them_ , Nott had said.

Well, it would be a long time before he was able to say it himself, but yeah.

Yeah.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Beau** : Here Caleb I made you a friendship bracelet.  
>  **Caleb** : -taking it and already putting it on- Thank you but you know I am not really a jewelry type of person.  
>  **Beau** : You don't have to wear it.  
>  **Caleb** : No I am going to wear it forever back off.


End file.
